tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Quentin Mertens
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. ; , , , , |blood status = (quarter ) |marital status = Married (only marriage; as of 1982, years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * * Explorer * * * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Quent (nickname) * |species = Human ( ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 5'8" |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Gwydion Mertens (né Vaughan) (husband) * Ermentrud Mertens (née Hildebrand) (mother) * Tiberius Mertens (father) † * Cecil Mertens (elder brother) † * Archana Mertens (née Korrapati) (sister-in-law) * Akhil Mertens (nephew) * Alethea Glazebrook (née Mertens) (niece) * Gareth Glazebrook (nephew-in-law) * Kimberley Glazebrook (great niece) * Mortimer Glazebrook (great nephew) * Rachel Glazebrook (great niece) * Ursula Mertens (niece) * Andraste Ridley (née Mertens) (elder sister) * Walton Ridley (brother-in-law) * Abenner Ridley (nephew) * Walter Ridley (nephew) * Piper Ridley (niece) * Ilithyia Cheboi (née Mertens) (younger sister) † * Kibwe Cheboi (brother-in-law) † * Megan Cheboi (niece) * Valerius Mertens (younger brother) * Vibiana Mertens (née Hamilton) (paternal grandmother) † * Mortimer Mertens (paternal grandfather) * Bythe Hildebrand (née Carter) (maternal grandmother) † * Manfried Hildebrand (maternal grandfather) † * Morton Hildebrand (maternal uncle) * Assunta Hildebrand (née Ferraro) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Scott Hildebrand (maternal cousin) * Akua Hildebrand (née Koranteng) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Aeronwen Hedlund (née Laugharan, formerly Aeronwen Vaughan) (mother-in-law) * Maxim Hedlund (step father-in-law) * Ercwlff Vaughan (father-in-law) † * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (sister-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Magnus Eriksson (nephew) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (niece-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (nephew-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (nephew) * Zahra Weasley (niece-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (niece) * Élodie Guérin (niece-in-law) * Cadwal Vaughan (brother-in-law) † * Marketta Tiilikainen (former sister-in-law) * Myrddin Vaughan (nephew) * Morithic Vaughan (brother-in-law) † * Ríona Vaughan (née Hennessy) (sister-in-law) † * Fiachra Vaughan (nephew) † * Bedivere Vaughan (nephew) * Arianrhod Vaughan (niece) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Lean On Me (Bill Withers) |Wand = , 14⅜", |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (Keeper) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member) * Magi-ornithological Society (member) * River Rock Conservation Society (member) * Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury (supporter) |job = |hideg = ---- }} Quentin "Quent" Arden Mertens (born ) is a born to a wizard, Tiberius, and a witch, Ermentrud Mertens (née Hildebrand), in the picturesque town of . He's the third eldest of four siblings, with an elder brother, Cecil, an older sister, Andraste, and two younger siblings Valerius and Ilithyia, who were twins. Quent has been married to Gwydion Mertens (né Vaughan) for years, and the two travel the world as an magiarcheologist and dream team. He has a companion Alicanto by the name of Clifford. Biography Early Life Early Years Hogwarts Years Skill at Care of Magical Creatures Coming Out as a Trans Man First Wizarding War Murder of Tiberius Mertens Murder of Ilithyia and Kibwe Cheboi The Aftermath Work as an Magizoologist Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Murder of Cecil Mertens Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Mertens Family Category:Merrows Category:Part Merrow Category:Keeper Category:Hufflepuff Head Boy Category:Head Boy Category:Prefect Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Hufflepuff Prefect Category:Magizoologist Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation Category:Magical Creature Protection Agency Category:Magi-ornithological Society Category:River Rock Conservation Society Category:Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury Category:Explorers Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Quarter Merrow Category:Clarinetist Category:Musicians